1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high end police radar detector system and more particularly pertains to increasing radar reception sensitivity while reducing falsing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of radar detectors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, radar detectors of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving radar reception through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,884 to Ross discloses a radar detector responsive to vehicle speed. Additionally, Japanese Patent Number JP09027096 to Shinichi discloses a speed excess alarming device. The subject matter of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a high end police radar detector system that allows increasing radar reception sensitivity while reducing falsing.
In this respect, the high end police radar detector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing radar reception sensitivity while reducing falsing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved high end police radar detector system which can be used for increasing radar reception sensitivity while reducing falsing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of radar detectors of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved high end police radar detector system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved high end police radar detector system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a multi-band patch antenna assembly. The multi-band patch antenna assembly includes a plurality of patch antennas. Each patch antenna is adapted to receive a police radar signal at a specific frequency band and provide patch antenna output signals in response. Each patch antenna has a plurality of patches to increase electronic gain. The patch antenna assembly also includes a combining network to receive the patch antenna output signals and then create and forward a single patch antenna assembly output signal. The multi-band patch antenna assembly has the advantage over a normal horn antenna design in that it is only sensitive for the frequency bands of interest. In this manner, the chance for de-sensitivity of the receiver by strong out-of-band signals is reduced. Falsing caused by out-of-band signals entering a first mixer is also reduced in this manner. The multi-band patch antenna assembly constitutes a significant advantage over conventional horn antennas due to its much smaller thickness. This provides for the mounting of the multi-band patch antenna assembly in small spaces usually available in vehicles. Further provided is a receiver front end assembly. The receiver front end assembly includes a low noise amplifier (LNA). The low noise amplifier is adapted to function both as an amplifier and as a directional filter. The low noise amplifier is adapted to receive the patch assembly output signal. The front end assembly also includes a first mixer. The front mixer is adapted to receive the signals from the low noise amplifier and the signal of a first local oscillator. A first intermediate frequency (IF) signal is then generated. The first mixer is a fundamental mixer being used instead of a harmonic mixer in order to reduce conversion losses of the first mixer. The front end assembly also includes a first local oscillator. The first local oscillator consists of an oscillator operated at one third of the required first local oscillator frequency. The first local oscillator also consists of a tripler. The tripler multiplies the frequency of the oscillator by a factor of 3. The tripler is adapted to amplify the required first local oscillator signal to a high output amplitude. The high output amplitude serves as an input signal to the first mixer, which is required to achieve low conversion losses of the first mixer. The receiver front end assembly also includes a first intermediate frequency filter. The first intermediate frequency filter is adapted to receive the output signal from the first mixer. The first intermediate filter also provides a receiver front end assembly output signal. The receiver front end assembly output signal is provided to a final receiver and detection module. The first intermediate frequency signal is typically above 4 GHz to assure unwanted signals from mobile phones and wireless networks and the like do not enter the first intermediate frequency filter to cause false alarms. The low noise amplifier is located in advance of a first mixer in order to overcome the losses of the first mixer. Reception sensitivity is increased and, in addition, reduction of unwanted antenna radiation of the oscillator and its harmonics normally leaking out of the first mixer by forming a directional filter for signals traveling from the oscillator and first mixer towards the patch antenna. An amplifier is formed for the wanted signals traveling from the patch antennas through the low noise amplifier to the fundamental mixer. Last provided is a final receiver and detection module. The final receiver and detection module detect the received output signal from the receiver front end assembly. The final receiver and detection module also generate an alarm signal in response to received police radar signals.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high end police radar detector system which has all of the advantages of the prior art radar detectors of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high end police radar detector system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high end police radar detector system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high end police radar detector system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such high end police radar detector system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a high end police radar detector system for increasing radar reception sensitivity while reducing falsing.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radar detector system comprising a multi-band patch antenna assembly. The multi-band antenna assembly includes a plurality of patch antennas. Each patch antenna is adapted to receive a radar signal at a specific frequency band. Each patch antenna is further adapted to receive a radar signal in response thereto provide patch antenna output signals. Each patch antenna has a plurality of patches. The patches increase electronic gain. The patch antenna assembly also includes a combining network to receive the patch antenna output signals and then create and forward a single patch antenna assembly output signal.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.